vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bethanne
Bethanne was one of the twenty-six vampires trapped in the tomb under Fell's Church in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was also Frederick's girlfriend. She and Frederick broke into the Salvatore Boarding House to get revenge against Damon and Stefan Salvatore, whom they blamed for their imprisonment for 145 years. At the end of a brief fight between herself and Frederick and the Salvatore brothers, she was staked by Stefan and killed instantly. To avenge her death, Frederick captured and tortured Stefan for an entire day until he was killed by Damon and joined his love on the Other Side. Early History It was Frederick who turned Bethanne, but the exact date of her transition into a vampire is still unknown. She was one of the vampires caught in the 1864 vampire round-up who were meant to be destroyed in a fire set upon Fell's Church. However, due to Emily Bennett's spell, Bethanne and the other vampires meant to be burned in the fire were instead sealed into the tomb, protecting them from dying in the flames, but trapping them there until the comet used to fuel the spell returned 145 years later. Due to the lack of humans and/or animals on which to feed, Bethanne and the other vampires desiccated into near-mummification during this time. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One in There Goes the Neighborhood]] In A Few Good Men, Harper first saw Bethanne waiting at a bench in the town square after he escaped the tomb, indicating that she escaped the tomb before he did. It also demonstrated that she was a daywalker in possession of a daylight amulet, even despite the fact that her lover Frederick was not. At the end of the episode, when Harper arrived to an unknown farmhouse on the edge of town, Bethanne opened the door to greet him. In There Goes The Neighborhood, she accompanied Frederick when he left the house for some excitement, disobeying Pearl's rules of staying indoors so as to not arouse suspicions in town while Pearl gained intel on how Mystic Falls had changed in their absence. Bethanne and Frederick first went to the Mystic Grill, where Frederick had difficulty finding a human to feed on who wasn't already on vervain. Afterward, Bethanne and Frederick attacked Stefan and Damon at the Salvatore Boarding House, as they blamed the brothers for the vampire round-up and their subsequent imprisonment in the tomb due to their infatuations with Katherine Pierce. During the fight, Bethanne was staked to death by Stefan, and when Frederick saw her corpse on the floor, he fled before he could meet the same fate. When he returned to the farmhouse where the tomb vampires were staying, he was forced to admit to Pearl that his excursion into town was what led to Bethanne's death, and Pearl stabbed him in the stomach with a wooden spoon as further punishment for disobeying her orders. Still, Frederick was so furious about Bethanne's death that he decided to take advantage of the stormy weather a few days later and sneaked out while Pearl was gone. He and some of his fellow tomb vampires captured Stefan while he was hunting in the woods and tortured him for hours in retribution for Bethanne's death and the original vampire round-up. Unfortunately, that night, Stefan was freed by his brother Damon and his girlfriend Elena Gilbert, and he was forced to kill Frederick to save his own life. He presumably then joined Bethanne on the Other Side until the dimension's destruction in Home. Personality Bethanne was quiet and calm, but proved to be hostile when it came to fighting the Salvatore brothers. She loved Frederick and would go with him almost everywhere, and also chose him over listening to Pearl's orders. Physical Appearance She had a slim build and short stature, with brown eyes and medium length dark brown hair. Powers and Abilities Bethanne possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Bethanne had all the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Appearances Season One *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (Death) *''Let The Right One In'' (Mentioned) Season Two *''The Return'' (indirectly mentioned) Season Five *''Monster's Ball'' (indirectly mentioned) Name *'Bethanne' is the Hebrew origin and the meaning is "God's promise".https://nameberry.com/babyname/Bethannehttps://www.babynamesdirect.com/girl/bethann Trivia *While Bethanne's exact age is unknown, it is assumed that she was turned into a vampire in at some point in 1864 during Katherine's time staying at the Salvatore Estate. Even if Bethanne was an older vampire who was turned sometime prior to 1864, she proved to be easy to kill for someone in a moment of rage. Though Stefan was an experienced fighter, he was still at a disadvantage at the time as a result of his animal blood diet, which makes it likely that she wasn't much older than him. In their fight, she knocked him down once, but Stefan easily staked her afterward. It is also possible that her time in the tomb left her out of practice in terms of fighting, whereas Stefan had spent the entirety of his vampire life fighting against and killing those who were a threat to him. *With The Other Side's collapse, she either found peace or went to Hell. References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased